


Stormy Weather

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, So much angst, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where secrets are spilled, the world as they know it collapses, and Harry finds out why storms were named after people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty angsty shit bc I was an anxious mess earlier

It wasn’t ever supposed to happen like this. He wasn’t supposed to feel like an absolute jerk because he was selfish and had wanted happiness. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way, it was never supposed to end like this.

“Niall please, don’t do this to me, I can’t,” his voice was filled with a hopelessness that he never knew was possible.

“No Harry, I have to do this. This is for the best, and you know it.” God dammit he knew it was for the best but he wanted Niall to remain his.

Harry blinked away his tears. He had never seen Niall look so determinedly set on something before and it hurt his heart. His beautiful blue eyes, were now full of such distress. They refused to look Harry in the eye, more willing to stray upon other parts of his body, and out of everything, Niall began to cry.

For all the time that Harry had known him, Niall had never cried. He just never had the moment to let his emotions out like any normal person. He cried without a sound, his eyebrows knitted in frustration and tears streamed down his face. It only lasted a couple of minutes, before Niall shook his head, blinking away his own tears.

“Is this what you really want to do?” Harry had to ask. When Niall nodded his head, Harry felt his world crash down. But for the moment, he would bring Niall down with him.

“Remember how happy you were just last week?” He didn’t care if he was selfish, he didn’t care if Niall hated him forever, he had to know exactly how Harry felt. When Niall didn’t answer him right away, Harry reached for the blond’s hands, squeezing them with gentle love.

“Will this make you happy?” With a choking sob, Niall nodded his head, droplets of his tears still clinging to his cheeks. Harry had the overwhelming urge to wipe his tears away but he didn’t have that privilege anymore.

Neither said anything for a while.

“Hey,” Harry wasn’t sure how he still had his voice but he continued on anyways. “Hey do you want to know something?” Niall’s eyes were trained on him, he had his undivided attention. How many years had it taken for them to get to this point, only for everything to just cease to exist?

Harry reached forward to stroke Niall’s cheek, and the blond leaned into his touch.

"I never understood why natural calamities like storms are named after people," Harry manages a smile, but inside it felt like someone was rearranging his heart into a million pieces.

“There had to be a specific reason why, and I never understood that reason.” Harry was sure he was making it worse for the both of them. But for a moment, he wanted to pretend that they weren’t falling apart at the seams, that Niall’s eyes weren’t leaking tears or that their small smiles were real and full of love.

He pretended that they were okay, when in reality they were anything but okay.

“I thought that it was just something that's been the norm for hundreds of years, based on facts and where the storm originated, that's how they got their names.” And Harry’s shoulders tensed up, his smiled faded.

“But I understand now, why storms are named after people, because you were my storm, Niall Horan.”

They only looked at each other, in a way that words fail to describe.

Harry moved to release Niall from his hold but the blond’s grip just grew stronger, actually making Harry lose his balance for a moment. Niall pulled him into a fierce hug, one that Harry had always dreams about receiving.

Something broke in Niall in that moment. What had started as silent tears rushing down his pale face turned into full blown sobbing into Harry’s shoulder. Hands gripping onto Harry for dear life only made Harry hold onto the blond tighter.

This was the heartbreak that Harry never prepared himself for. It was unimaginable to him that they would ever experience such a breakdown of feelings and emotions and yet here he was, consoling his sobbing boyfriend who had the audacity to break his heart.

And yet all Harry felt was numbness.

Harry thought with Niall he could be happy again. But what could he have expected for a broken soul to try and fix another lost soul?

His mind was racing. They pull back from each other's hold, and Niall’s eyes meet Harry’s. He gasps and wipes away a stray tear from his face.

“Damn it Niall. We were supposed to be happy. Each other's half, two peas in a pod. That was it, plain and simple. You said so yourself. You were supposed to be happy. What happened?” Harry pressed their foreheads together, relishing in the moment that at least Niall wasn't pulling away from him.

“I fell in love.”

Harry kisses him; deep, warm, desperate, imprinting to his mind what it was like to kiss him. Niall wholeheartedly kisses back. His fingers trace the blond’s strong chin, the freckles that shone through when he was at his happiest as they caught their breaths.

"Please smile," Harry asks Niall who only allowed a small fraction of his normal smile shine through. A smile of defeat was the best description of what Harry currently saw on Niall’s beautiful face.

Although it was small, he couldn't help but feel his features light up softly.

“Please pretend that none of this ever happened,”

“Will it make you happy?”

Niall nodded for the final time before Harry simply disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
